deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs. Sans
Description Mortal Kombat vs. Undertale. The revenge-desiring skeletons led by vengeance after loss of those close to them. ''' Interlude Wiz: Revenge is a powerful influence. When those close to you are harmed, it can lead you down into a path of wrath. '''Boomstick: And these two badass skeletons know that best; like Scorpion, the ninja spectre. Wiz: And Sans, the skeleton genius with a sense of humour. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scorpion Wiz: Scorpion is a ninja forged in hellfire from the Mortal Kombat series. '''Boomstick: Surprise surprise, he wasn't always a f*ckin' badass. ' Wiz: In fact, Scorpion's original name was Hanzo Hasashi, and before being turned into a spirit of vengeance, was an assassin for the Shirai Ryu, the rival clan of the Lin Kuei. 'Boomstick: The reason Hanzo and his clan wore yellow was to mock the Lin Kuei, wearing their exact outfit in yellow to call them cowards. ' Wiz: Hanzo is a master of the rope dart, a Japanese weapon consisting of a kunai and a chain or rope. 'Boomstick: Things were going great for the yellow assassin, until some guy named Quan Chi murdered his family and clan pretending to be Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, a friend of Hanzo's. Ouch. ' Wiz: The sorcerer then brought Hanzo back as a hellfire master, making him invulnerable to hellfire and falsely informing him that Sub-Zero was responsible for his murder, bounding his soul with revenge ''' Boomstick: Hanzo then used his skills with a rope dart as the inspiration of his new nickname, Scorpion. Wiz: Scorpion is now able to manipulate hellfire, teleport and breathe fire. Boomstick: He can also drag people into hell in a matter of seconds, and slowly increase in power. Talk about overkill! ' Wiz: He is also a skilled martial arts fighter, and is on record defeating multiple powerful people, including Raiden, the god of thunder. '''Boomstick: The biggest perk of being the spawn of the satan of Netherrealm is Scorpion's immortality, even if he is murdered, as long as he isn't thrown into a soulando, he will return in the Netherrealm. ' Wiz: Forever bound by revenge, Scorpion is the testament of the saying; 'you can't kill what's already dead'. Get over here! '' Sans Wiz: Long ago, there were two races that walked the earth. Humans and monsters. '''Boomstick: One day, a war broke out, and the humans kicked the monsters asses and sent them underground of some mountain. ' Wiz: Well, that's one way of putting it... 'Boomstick: Among these monsters was Sans, the casual skeleton and brother of Papryus of the Royal Guard. ' Wiz: Sans is shown to be a genius, as seen in the laboratory in his house. 'Boomstick: But even genius has a time for bad jokes, especially when he makes them constantly. ' Wiz: But what's a monster without family bonding? It's shown Sans has constant repartee for Papryus, and even convinces the player to buy into Papyrus's cockiness to make the latter happy. 'Boomstick: But if you kill all of his friends, especially Papyrus, he'll go apesh*t. ' Wiz: Sans possess a vast range of attacks, including soul manipulation, telekinesis, summoning bones and laser emitting creatures out of seemingly nowhere, and teleporting himself and others to set locations. 'Boomstick: He is also shown to be incredibly fast, dodging the main characters attacks, who is shown to be faster than light! ' Wiz: He can also turn his opponents sins against them, in a poison type effect, which makes up for his low but fast hitting damage. 'Boomstick: Fighting him may be no easy task, but he has only one health, and can fall asleep mid-battle, allowing the opponent to gain the upper-hand. ' Wiz: Yes, but note that Sans is aware of his surroundings, he intended to stay in the one spot, never attacking, so him and the main character would be locked in the same spot, forever. 'Boomstick: Part-time genius, full-time comedian, Sans is a good guy, just don't piss him off. ' ''You wanna have a bad time? '' Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! Pre-Fight A pair of familiar white slippers steps into the hellscape of the Netherrealm. These slippers (of course) belong to Sans the Skeleton. The blue-jacket clad skeleton with attitude. He did not look happy, despite his smile. He was looking directly at Scorpion, the ninja spectre from hell. '''Sans: Hey pal. Scorpion: State your business, scoundrel. Sans: I heard a banana dressed freak killed my brother the other day. People said he came from here. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Scorpion: I took the life of an egomaniac similar in appearance to you the other day, yes. I have no time for talk, what do you want!? Sans: Heh. That's all I needed to hear. FIGHT! Sans launches a valley of bones at his ninja enemy. While overwhelmed at first, Scorpion uses his advanced swordsman skills to dispatch of the large array of bones with noticeable effort. Scorpion: You will learn the cost of your mistakes! Sans: Cost? What do I have to lose at this point? Scorpion: You know nothing of anguish, impudent fool! Scorpion fires back at his bony enemy, launching fireballs out of his hands. Sans dodges his attacks with ease, and counters them with a telekinetic attack that launches Scorpion deep into the depths of the Netherrealm. Or so he thought. Scorpion rises out of a portal, sword in hand, ready to take the life of his aggressor, before being launched far. Scorpion makes his footing and raises his arm, causing demons to plunge out of the Netherrealm's lava and attempt latch onto Sans, who unsurprisingly dodges the attack. Sans summons help of his own in the form of Gaster Blasters, several of which crowd Scorpion. To make things even more difficult, Sans launches another array of bones, this time far more plentiful and large. Scorpion unsheathes his kunai and chain, taking out the crowd of Gaster Blasters in one quick motion before launching the kunai far across the battlefield, which break through the bones effortlessly in Sans general direction. Sans teleports to a platform above Scorpion. Sans: Up here, buddy! Sans summons an incredibly large Gaster Blaster, bigger than all of the ones prior. Scorpion is caught off guard by the blaster and is unable to defend himself against it, he is subdued by the large blast and is heavily damaged from it. Seizing the opportunity to claim vengeance, Sans lifts Scorpion into the air before summoning an extremely large bone below his chest area. Sans: You feel that? That's karma, and it's gonna be the thing that kills you Scorpion summons a portal above the bone, but below him that transports him to a safe spot a few metres distance from Sans. Scorpion: You wretched fool! Your grieving means nothing to me! If you have to die, so be it! Scorpion summons an incredibly powerful fire that surrounds Sans and him, making a teleport escape completely useless. Scorpion: The last thing you hear is going to be the sound of your bones turning into ash! ''' Sans backs himself up against the corners of the fire wall, being extremely vulnerable to any attack, he begins to weaken at the flames from the fire around him. Scorpion unsheathes his deadly kunai and chain once more, throwing it towards Sans, who barely dodges it. Sans is now extremely worn by the heat, and is unable to speak properly. '''Sans: You... Scorpion's eyes engulf in flames as he stamps towards the enemy who very nearly just cost him his life. Sans: You're gonna have a bad time. Scorpion throws his kunai towards Sans, but this time, he throws it into a portal, predicting that Sans would teleport again. He was correct. Scorpion: Get over here! Bloodied by the kunai in his chest, worn out by the intense heat of the hellfire around him, Sans began to fade into ash. Sans: No.. this... isn't happening... Papyrus... Scorpion takes off his ninja mask to reveal a burning skull, he breathes a high amount of fire towards Sans, which sets the skeleton alight, and into ash. Scorpion puts his mask back on and preforms his victory pose. Another foe slaughtered by the man they call 'Scorpion'. K.O.! Boomstick: Talk about a hothead! Wiz: Yes, Scorpion's temper may very well of cost him this fight if it were not for his hellfire manipulation. Boomstick: But doesn't Sans have resistance to the heat of Hotland, which had heats so hot that they vaporised water? Wiz: That is a very valid point, however hellfire and regular heat are two very different properties. Sans being completely unaffected by the heat of Hotland does not void him of being affected by Scorpion's. This is based on the fact hellfire is typically associated with harming the soul, something that is weak in Undertale monsters (Sans). Boomstick: With that out of the way, Scorpion had far superior strength against Sans, something that the bonehead eventually caves into at the end of Undertale's genocide run. Wiz: Sans impressive speed is, well, impressive. However, Scorpion has very valid speed feats as well, including blitzing several ninjas in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. This gave him the ability to keep up with Sans in the fight, and eventually, defeat him. Boomstick: Looks like Sans got the sharp end of the kunai. Results Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. * Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Memecarriage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles